


What A Sketch

by tireddadspike



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Crush, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Panic, Shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tireddadspike/pseuds/tireddadspike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DRARRY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Sketch

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the rotten title, I'm really not good at those.

In all their classes, every day, for six years, Harry saw Draco Malfoy drawing. He never got a glimpse, and nobody else noticed him doing it. Of all things, only Harry would catch this.

And Harry was burning with curiosity. He wondered and ached to know what was in Malfoy's sketchbook. What could possibly be so fascinating that Draco Malfoy wanted to draw it? Every time Harry saw Draco pull out his sketchbook, his heart leapt, and he didn't know why. Every once in awhile, Draco would look up and catch Harry staring at him, so Harry would duck his head in embarrassment. He never noticed the blush that spread across the blond's pale cheeks.

And so, the days went by, the weeks, the months. It wasn't until sixth year Harry formed a plan. He was bound and determined to find out what Malfoy was drawing--probably plans for the Death Eaters to break in. But Harry didn't actually believe that, he was trying to rationalize why he cared about the stupid sketches, instead of simply admitting the truth--he had a crush on Draco freaking Malfoy.

In potions one day, when Draco went to fetch ingredients from the cupboard, Harry slid his notebook off of the lab table and into his own satchel, looking around the room with feigned boredom. He nearly panicked when Draco got back, but the blond didn't seem to notice that anything was wrong.

Harry skipped dinner that evening, pulling the book out of his bag and opening it to the first page. What he saw made him gasp; he was so shocked he nearly dropped it. It was a beautiful sketch of _himself_. What on earth possessed Malfoy to draw him? Of all things? But then, Harry turned the page, and the next one. He flipped through the entire book, and realized that he was the _only_ thing Malfoy drew. Did that mean that Draco Malfoy liked him back?

Harry decided to write him a letter.

_Draco,_

_I was pleased when I saw your art. It's absolutely breathtaking. Does anyone know about this?_

_Yours,_

_Anon._

Harry attached the newest piece of artwork to the letter and sent it with Hedwig.

\--

Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy was in his dormitory panicking. Pansy was trying to reassure him, but then he told her exactly what was _in_ the sketchbook. "It was all of my artwork of HIM, Pans. All of it, since first year."

And then a snowy owl flew in through the door and dropped a letter on Draco's head before swooping out again.

"Did that bird look familiar?" Pansy asked. Draco was already reading the letter.

"Merlin, they still have it. What am I going to do? Whoever has this book is going to tell him, and I will be humiliated for the rest of my life, Pansy."

"Relax, Draco."

"They sent one of the sketches back. It's the newest one, and I daresay the best. Pansy, my life is over."

\--

The next day, in potions, Harry sat down at his and Malfoy's desk feeling slightly awed, and slightly nervous. "Oi, Malfoy."

"Not now, I'm busy."

Draco seemed to be comparing a letter to something. Harry realized he was trying to figure out who had his sketchbook. When he wasn't looking, Harry slid his sketchbook onto the desk in front of the panicked blond.

"Potter, did you see who set this here?"

"No, what is it?" Harry reached toward it but Malfoy snatched it away.

"Private."

Slughorn had them taking notes that day, and Harry actually paid close attention for once. So did Draco, to everyone's handwriting. He glanced at Harry's notes. "You're actually writing something down for once?"

"Yep," Harry said, popping the 'p'.

Then he heard it. "Merlin's ballsack..."

"Problem, Draco?"

"Um... Harry..."

"Yes?"

"Did you...?"

"Meet me in the Astronomy Tower at dinner, yeah?" Harry asked as the bell rang. He didn't wait for a response before heading out of the room.

\--

Harry was perched on the railing of the balcony, staring down at the ground, but he heard Draco's footsteps, and somebody else's.

"See Dray, I told you he's not going to pummel you. Hi Harry. Bye Harry."

"Bye, Pansy." He turned in time to watch her walk away, but Draco still looked like he wanted to flee. "I was really curious. For six years you've carried around that sketchbook. For six long years, I wanted to know so bad what you were drawing. And now that I do... Draco, I was really surprised... You don't understand. I was spending so much time trying to convince myself you were bad... Because I didn't want to admit that I had feelings for you that weren't going to ever be reciprocated. And then I saw the sketches. You don't understand."

"I... What do you mean, feelings for me?"

"I'm kind of in love with you."

"You are...?" Draco asked, stepping further into the room.

Harry hopped off of the railing, and saw Draco visibly relax. He grinned. "And I think you at least like me, too. Right?"

"At least..." Draco muttered.

"So can I kiss you?" Harry asked.

"Be my guest," Draco mumbled while Harry moved closer. The brunet pulled the slightly shorter boy to him, kissing him gently. He felt Draco shudder. "You literally make my knees weak," the blond admitted sheepishly.

Harry sighed, pulling Draco's mouth back to his. "I fucking love you."

The Slytherin Prince laughed, knotting his fingers in the Golden Boy's hair. "I fucking love you too."


End file.
